


Treasure Scent

by gardensgnome



Series: Assorted Stories - Kinkfest on IJ [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Faerie!Gullwings, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Paine knows things, Poor Leon, Rikku is oblivious, Rikku is obsessed with treasure, Treasure Hunting, Yuna's not saying a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/pseuds/gardensgnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently there's treasure in Leon's pants!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Scent

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkfest on IJ - Prompt: Kingdom Hearts - Leon/faerie!Gullwings - treasure hunt - Just what was he hiding?

“I smell treasure,” was all the warning Leon received as he exited the corridor, walking up the steps to the Postern area of Radiant Garden before he was forced to dodge a small flying object of bright yellow and tan. Falling down the stairs was inevitable as even skilled fighters are clumsy when surprised.

“Oh Leon, are you all right? I’m so sorry,” Yuna apologized, giving Rikku a stern look as she hovered near his face.

“I’ll be fine in a minute,” Leon assured Yuna, eyes a little unfocused from hitting his head. He could see Yuna fine, Rikku was a little blurry and it looked like there was two of Paine.

“What are you staring at?” Paine asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“Okay then,” Yuna said cheerfully, clapping her hands and flying back to join Paine. “You don’t mind if we keep going? Rikku smells treasure.”

Leon wanted to shake his head at how happy the small faerie sounded but knew that kind of movement would hurt. “Yeah, I’ll be okay on my own.”

Yuna smiled and hooked her arm through Paine’s, dragging her fellow faerie off. Leon saw the small grin Paine shared with her friend. She might not be as whimsical as Yuna or easily excitable like Rikku, but Paine was a Gullwing and they all enjoyed treasure hunts

“Rikku, we’re leaving. Are you coming or not? You’ll miss out on the treasure,” Paine called.

“But the treasure smell comes from Leon,” Rikku announced and Leon frowned up at her, mind noting that Yuna and Paine had stopped and were looking at him curiously.

“Treasure?” he asked. “I’ve got a few munni in my pockets but that’s about it,” Leon announced, trying to sit up.

He stopped moving when Rikku landed in his lap, tiny feet stamping where tiny feet should never tread.

“If I was talking about munni I would have said munni,” Rikku said, rolling her eyes him. “What are you hiding, Leon? I can feel something hard and I bet you’ve got treasure in your pants…right HERE!”

Leon bit his lip as Rikku stamped her foot, stifling a groan. This could be bad, he thought. He really should dislodge her but didn’t want to accidentally hurt the faeire. There was a snicker from above and Leon leaned back on his elbows to look up at an amused Paine and wide eyed Yuna.

“What? What’s so funny?” Rikku called up to Paine, tugging on the other’s boot to pull her down. Yuna still had her arm hooked through Paine’s and thus he ended up with a lap full of three tiny faeries, not something he expected.

“Uh, girls…” Leon was not surprised when he was ignored. He did his best to think ice spells and cold showers but it was difficult with three sets of tiny booted feet treading in sensitive places.

“I didn’t think you were that innocent, Rikku?” Paine said, giving Leon a knowing grin as she stepped more to one side so she wasn‘t right in his lap like Yuna and Rikku still were. “Surely you know the type of treasure boys keep in their pants.”

“So there is treasure in there,” Rikku crowed as she jumped up and punched the air.

Trying to think quick as well as not embarrass himself, Leon rolled into a crouching position, leaving Yuna, Rikku and Paine no choice but to get off. Paine looked entirely too amused at his discomfort. Leon had once wondered how similar faeries were to humans. Now he really didn’t think he wanted to know.

“It’s not treasure,” he told them, wondering how best to explain the treasure they sensed was in fact emerald gems that decorated a cock ring, courtesy of Cloud. “It’s a…gift.”

“A gift? Oooh I like presents. Who is it for? Do we know them?” Yuna asked, flying closer as Leon stood.

“Maybe,” Leon admitted. After all, who didn’t know or know of Sephiroth. He couldn’t tell if this was punishment from Cloud for ignoring the blond in favor of doing work or something Sephiroth had requested. The gems did match the demi-god’s eyes. Sometimes it was hard to know the minds of his lovers.

“Can we see it?” Rikku asked.

“Ah, no.”

“Aww c’mon, Leon. Just a peek?”

“Definitely not,” Leon growled, glaring at Paine who chuckled behind her two friends. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a few coins and handed them to the faeries. “Go see Scrooge and have ice-cream. My treat.”

“Yay ice-cream,” Yuna cheered, grabbing the coins and dragging a complaining Rikku away.

“But I wanna see the gift…”

Leon sighed with relief when Paine followed along behind Yuna and Rikku. His relief was short lived when her voice drifted back to him, obviously explaining that human boys and faerie boys weren’t that much different.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: One day I will write the oh so wrong porny version of this.
> 
> Also feel free to suggest tags for this that would make sense.


End file.
